Grana
The leader of the Star Commanders, his recent appearance suggests he is very lazy and forgetful. He has an eye-patch over his right eye. His PSI ability is an amazing telekinesis, as he used it to create a massive building from thousands of pieces in a matter of minutes, while in conversation. He ordered for Shiner and Dholaki to retrieve Ageha and bring him back to the WISE headquarters. Ageha's Mechensee's door has sparked a fascination with Grana in the future. It's revealed that he was the one responsible for killing Matsuri and Kagetora in the future along with Shiner. Personality Grana was born as an experiment for Grigori. Raised for 11 years of his life, he had no emotions till one day, he decided enough was enough and laid waste to the facility. Before meeting Amagi, Grana had managed to keep his existence a secret from humans meaning he had gotten along with a few and didn't seek mass destruction. In the first future, he is shown as immature, lazy, and moody. Sleeping in when he had called a Commander Meeting, willingly giving up his position and making decrees of challenges(such as against Ageha, the black burst user) are a few examples of his personality. After his fight with Amagi he had developed a liking to attacking normal humans, laughing hysterically as he did. History Past Grana was born under the observation of a government group which started the Grigori Project. He was born from Grigori's Gene Manipulation experiment as a fetus given only the name Grigori #1 and raised only to be a toy to the groups thirst for knowledge of Psychicers. As an experiment for 11 years of his life since he was born, his powers grew and grew into a man made "Demon" prototype. That is until he chose to break out of the facility and lay waste to everything related to Grigori. It is revealed from Amagi Miroku that he did not do to well of a job and the project was revived thus producing more Grigori subjects. Modern Grana is still without a name of his own and had been on the run from the government for about 16 years. He wanted to live a free life and travel the globe, even if as a stowaway. But on the day of his departure, he ran into Amagi Miroku who uses his Tree of Light to attack and to attempt to persuade Grana to join him to destroy the Earth and make it a home for Psychicers. Grana denied and a battle pursued. Each side revealed more to their powers as the fought progressed, Grana showing his massive telekinetic abilities. After the battle it is then revealed that Grana's eyepatch is a result of Miroku stabbing him in the eye as a finishing move. Shortly after the duo ran as official enemies of the entire country as apposed to just the secret divisions. Day of Rebirth After the Day of Rebirth, Grana is shown traveling across a city with another Star Commander Shiner. It is to be noted that he has an eye patch similar Amagi Miroku's when he sees the large amount of people. Grana obtained this eye patch from the fight with Amagi one year ago. He runs into a large group of people being escorted by Matsuri and co. and shows shock for the large number. Offering sanctuary to the survivors, Matsuri goes berserk and orders everyone to run. Grana notices her powers surge and comments that she is an Almighty type Burst user. Shiner follows up with a compliment of his own. Kagetora and Matsuri attempt to hold them off, but ultimately die by Grana and Shiner. Future 1 Grana officially has the title Star Commander #1 and a slightly self imposed title the "Ashura of the Heavens". He is shown to be much more dramatic, jumping to conclusions that everyone hates him when Shiner says the resistance had disappeared, and offering Shiner his position when only Shiner came to get him for a meeting he(Grana) had called. He is also on buddy terms with Amagi having a casual conversation concerning the Resistance Powers Grana is very powerful, as is expected of the Star Commander #1. Abilities Burst is massive Telekinesis Quite efficient in Rise. Has not shown any Trance abilities as of yet. Massive Telekinesis- Grana can construct a skyscraper sized building less than a minute, create tidal waves from a great distance and even manipulate solar rays Unnamed Telekinetic Shield- '''projects large circular discs that slightly disintegrates, mostly deflects, any PSI that comes into contact '''Nichirin Tentsui(Sunfall)- Grana manipulates solar rays and concentrates it to form an incredibly powerful beam of energy that can completely incinerate a normal person